Sand Castle
by Disney United
Summary: "Hey Mozen? Do you wanna build a sand castle?" Based off of "Do you wanna build a snow man?" from Frozen, as well as the interesting fact that Mozenrath and Aladdin were designed to be brothers. They're pretty young in this, and this is before Mozenrath came under Destane's apprenticeship.


Aladdin was never very patient with anything he did, when he was a child. He would bounce from one task to another, his carmel-brown eyes shining with unbridled energy and mirth. His voice was just as animated, the volume sometimes becoming too intense for those around him to stand.

Therefore, it wasn't an odd occurrence for him to find himself shut out of places. For instance...his older brother's room.

"Mooooozeeeeeeen!" Aladdin whined loudly, banging his head on the wooden door. "Let me iiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"No," was the simple reply.

Aladdin pouted, crossing his arms. "Come on, Mozen! It's so boring, hanging around the house while Mom and Dad are out! Especially when you won't play with me..." Aladdin hinted.

When Mozen didn't reply, Aladdin sighed again. "What are you even doing?"

"Studying."

"No fun..."

A light sigh was heard from the other side of the door. Aladdin's eyebrows shot up. "Come on...why don't you take a little break! We can play or somethin'!"

"What do you propose we do?" Mozen asked, his voice a little closer.

Aladdin smiled at the little victory. "Let's build a sand castle!" he yelped in excitement.

Mozen chuckled slightly. "Al...you are ridiculous."

"No, you're rid...redi...co...lose," Aladdin shot back. Mozen laughed again. "I'm being serious! You always just stay in your room and study anymore! It's no fun."

"Al...I'm almost eight years old! I need to get more of a handle on my...you-know-what."

"That's silly," Aladdin declared. "Why do you need to constantly be studying up on that! Why don't you just...play around and make them better that way!"

Mozen sighed. "It's not that simple-"

"We've gotten off topic!" Aladdin gasped. "Let's play Mozen! Come on!" He ran a small and tanned hand through his fluffy black hair. "Do you wanna build a sand castle?"

There was a brief pause, before the door slowly creaked open. A dark brown eye peaked out, with a bit of wavy black hair falling into it.

Aladdin crossed his arms in a manner that could almost be considered sassy. "You know you want to..."

Mozen sighed, opening the door the rest of the way. He looked almost identical to his younger brother, siding from the height difference, and the slight change in eye color. His expression was also far more serious than Aladdin's.

"Mozen!" Aladdin yelled, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. Mozen winced at the volume.

"Calm down, Al. You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages!"

"I haven't! Not really..." Aladdin continued hugging his brother, inhaling deeply. Mozen smelled like some spice, as well as fire.

Mozen shifted awkwardly, jolting Aladdin out of his stupor. "Let's build a sand castle!" he yelled, latching onto Mozen's arm and dragging him from their house.

The streets were crowded, as was typical around mid-day in the marketplace. Aladdin cut through the crowd easily though, dragging his brother behind him.

"Al!" Mozen laughed. "Slow down!"

The two boys whipped into an alleyway, out of the crowd. "Let's go to the special place," Mozen advised. Aladdin nodded.

Both boys took off once again, this time managing to wind their ways around the labyrinth of alleyways. Every once in a while there would be a person, but they paid the two boys no mind. Eventually the duo skidded to a stop near a building. It looked similar to those around it, being a a light tan color with a layer of dusty sand coating the windows. It had obviously been made a long time ago, as the foundation had shifted, causing it to sink into the Earth.

Mozen dug his fingers into the side of the window that was level with the ground, pulling with all of his might. Eventually it creaked open a bit, allowing their thin forms to slip through.

Inside was dim compared to the bright desert sun outside. The building was abandoned, with only a few pots and broken tables laying about. There was also a copious amount of sand within, the large room, the top of the slope being right below the window and running down until it met the floor. A bit of light cut through the coating of sand on the glass-domed roof, but only a enough to be able to see the vastness of the room.

Aladdin whooped loudly, his voice echoing, as he slid clumsily down the slope. Mozen followed him, though he was a bit more graceful. Aladdin laughed, twirling around in the slick sand, before falling backwards. Mozen smiled slightly, before forcing a serious expression to take up residence on his face.

"So you want us to build a sand castle?" Mozen asked, his voice oozing arrogance. Aladdin nodded excitedly. Mozen turned from Aladdin, trying to hide the excitement on his face. "Fine. Let's build a sand castle."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, deep red tendrils of light spread from Mozen's outspread fingers, digging into the sand, lifting it up into the air. A whirlwind suddenly kicked up, spinning around the two boys. Aladdin squealed in delight, as Mozen belted out a laugh. The funnel of sand around them grew thicker and thicker, until Aladdin had to close his eyes against the grains. He felt himself being lifted up by something not all-together solid, the wind continuing to whip around him.

And then suddenly it all stopped, and Aladdin felt himself on solid ground again.

When he opened his eyes, he whooped and hollered loudly, marveling at the giant golden castle he had been placed upon. Mozen smiled up at his brother from the ground, happy that he had been the cause of his brother's happiness. Mozen started stepping upwards, sand stair steps forming below his feet as he made his way up.

Aladdin gently stroked the gritty railing to the balcony, marveling at the intricate designs. "Mozen! It gets bigger every time!"

Mozen smiled arrogantly. "Of course it does! That's because I study and become more powerful."

Aladdin seemed to think about this, before grabbing Mozen's arm and jostling it. "Mozen! Mozen! Make me a promise!"

"A promise about what?"

"Promise me...that one day...we'll live in a castle of our very own!"

Mozen smiled slightly, opening his mouth to reply. However, a slight movement at one of the ceiling windows caught his eye. The figure was completely shielded by a black cloak...cepting for the glowing red eyes that rested beneath. The figure had an ominous air about them, that made Mozen shudder, briefly shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, though, the figure was gone.

"Mozen..." Aladdin whined. Mozen blinked and (deciding he must have imagined the figure) smiled down at his brother, before ruffling his fluffy hair.

"I promise."

**_A/N Crikey, young Mozenrath and Aladdin are adorable! I don't know if I'll continue this...if I do, it will probably be separate from this. I kind of left this...in a way that it could totally stand alone, but I could continue it if I so desired. Also, to be honest, whilst I was watching Frozen, I immediately thought of Aladdin and Mozenrath as children, and how they'd be...and..."Do you wanna build a sand castle?" Aw! *dies of cuteness*_**

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


End file.
